daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Server FAQ
Character Creation FAQ * What level do we start at? ** All new characters start at level 4. If you ever retire a character, you can potentially give new characters additional XP. * How do you want us to do our character sheets? ** We request you use either DiceCloud, D&D Beyond, or a Google Sheet for tracking your characters. See the Quick Start Guide for more information. * How do we roll ability scores on the server (Str, Dex, Con, etc)? ** All characters are required to use Point Buy or the Standard array methods for getting their character's ability scores. You can never roll for your own ability scores. * How do we calculate HP on the server? ** All characters use the average method. This means you get the max HP + your Con Modifier at level 1, then the average dice roll + Con modifier for each level after. Most of the character sheets we make you use calculate this automatically. * Can I create a __________? ** If its in our homebrew or in any of the officially published WoTC books, its generally allowed with a very few exception. * Can I create an evil character? ** Nothing is stopping you, but obviously evil characters will run into problems with the Osteria Guard, and characters that are jerks to others will fast find themselves short of friends. We generally suggest newer players to the server do not try to make evil-aligned characters. However, if you have a character who can both keep their nose sufficiently clean so as to avoid the guard and sufficiently friendly as to not become alienated and bitter, you can consider giving it a shot. * Do you have an especially big tip for the new players? ** Make something you think would be both fun for you to play, but also fun for others to be around. If your first character is mopey and standoffish (even with the best written backstory), they may be hard for others to connect to and you won't get the full view of Daleos. You don't need to make your first character a always-friendly ray of sunshine or anything, but someone who works at least reasonably well with others is highly recommended! * Where should I start my character? ** Unless you really like the wild west, choose Osteria. If you love the wild west aesthetic and think your character would fir well there, you can certainly pick Sundry Hill, though keep in mind its more rough and tumble and a bit harder start. You can technically rift in in any public room, but one of the more public ones like the Village Square or Port Tranduil are best if you want the most early interaction. If you want to rift into a store or guild, be sure to ask permission from the store owner/guildmaster first. * Can I gift other players gold/items? ** Yes, but with hard limits. If the item/amount of gold exceeds 100 gp, no. This is to prevent transferring powerful items and lots of gold a higher level would like to a lower leveled player. Having a large gift more than at least once a weak would not be allowed, so be reasonable, or a Team Lead/Conflict Resolution may ask you to retcon the interaction. Quest FAQ Coming Soon!